The Firestorm
by Alury 15
Summary: Un nuevo reto se desata, pero con este enemigos tambien, al igual que cualquier aventura pero cual es el veradero objetivo de este. Es posible que este mundo se encuntre al borde de la cuerda y todo por esto. -SE NESCESITAN OCs-
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aqui les dejo el prologo de la historia.**

**Si tengo algun error o me falta mejorar en algo me lo dicen por un review. Mas abajo esta la ficha para los que quieran participar.**

* * *

Una batalla de dos bladers, ninguno cede a la derrota buscado imprudentemente la victoria, un rastro de destrucción plasmado en la tierra por la fuerza de cada uno, siempre es impredecible el resultado de cada batalla, sin embargo este no era el caso, uno de estos desprendía un poder siniestro, terrible, retorcido y destructivo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la batalla se había terminado, con un final desastroso el perdedor había perdido y desde ahora nunca volvería a luchar con su bey, puesto que estaba roto nunca volvería a girar.

-Esta estúpida isla ya no tiene ningún rival digno de enfrentarme, solo necesito un poco más de poder, es posible que en el mundo hayan oponentes más fuerte que aunque sea me dé una batalla digna-

-0-0-0-0-0-

Mientas tanto en metal city.

-Chicos ha llegado una carta para ustedes, para un torneo o algo así- Dijo una chica de pelo marron y rojizo.

-Bueno y que dice-Le pregunto un chico peli plata.

_Un cordial saludo a ustedes afortunados._

_Han sido invitados a participar en el firestorm, un torneo donde participaran los mejores bladers del mundo y cada uno de sus recónditos lugares. Se han escojido unos cuantos blades de pocos países casi ninguno buscando a quienes puedan estar al margen de este reto._

_Entre los participantes escogidos en este país están Gingka Hagane, Tsubasa Otori, Masamune Kadoya, Yu Tendo, Kyoya tatemgam y Kenta Yumiya._

_Esperamos con gusto vuestra llegada, sin embargo es decisión de los llamados aceptar este reto. _

-Bueno entonces iremos-Dijo alegre Ginkga.

-Si suena interesante- Le siguió Masamune- No puedo esperar.

Ya decidido todo claro que lo anterior era solo lo más importante de la carta, ya que también decía como llegar a aquel lugar, el día y que si gustaban podían llevar a otras tres personas pero que no participarían. Solo faltaba ir en busca de la victoria.

* * *

**Bueno antes de dejarles la ficha les are algunas aclaraciones.**

** 1. trabajo con personajes de " Beyblade metal masters" no con metal fury poque apenas lo comenze a ver asi que no se ni cinco.**

**2. Van a tener posibilidad de escojer entre cuatro grupos. Claro que por ahora solo les dare los nombres ya luego cuando me manden la ficha les doy mas info. Ya cuando se llenen los OCs que me llegen pueden ser solitarios o esperar hasta otra parte de la historia.  
**

** -Wind riders: Lleno.  
**

**-Destroying elements.**

**-Forsaken shadow.  
**

**-Burning crusade.**

**3. Por fin la ficha**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Bey:**

**Personalidad:**

**Apariencia:**

**Vestimenta:**

**Historia:**

**Grupo:**

**Pareja: (opcional)**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Extra: (opcional)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdon por la demora, tuve un pequeño problema en escribir la historia y todo eso asi que aproveche para subirloa de una vez.  
**

**Asi que que les guste.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, las pocas nubes que había se deshilaban con el fuerte viento que soplaba en las alturas, ya había pasado una semana desde la misteriosa carta claro que tenía más de dos hojas en el sobre, una de estas tampoco tenía ni la mínima pista de quien la había escrito o mandado.

_Si desean participar en este torneo solo necesitan llegar a esta isla y claro sin mencionar que necesitaran lo necesario para su estadía._

_Deben de tomar un avión a una isla llamada Asari (inventado…), desde allí no necesitaran esta carta._

Solo eso decía el resto estaba borroso y solo se podían leer garabatos y palabras sin sentido alguno, lo cual hacia más misteriosa dicha carta_, _pero no se podía hacer nada más que hacer lo que allí decía. Y así fue se encontraban a donde indicaba, ese definitivamente era el lugar pero… nadie sabía nada siempre que preguntaban les decían cosas como "De que están hablando esa isla no existe" o "No te debes de estar equivocando nunca he oído de eso" ya parecía que los tachaban de locos cosa que molestaba a cierto chico peli verde, pero porque nadie sabía nada habría sido esa carta falsa, un simple truco o broma. No, no lo era por supuesto que no esa carta era todo menos falsa, por qué…

-Por fin… pensé que jamás los encontraría, supongo que a Sithick se le olvido escribir muchas cosas de las cuales debían saber- Suspiro aliviada una chica a sus espaldas.

Era de piel blanca, ojos verdes y brillantes, su pelo tenía un inusual color miel claro, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y recogido en una moña alta y con un flequillo al lado derecho. Su vestimenta era algo inusual por así decirlo, tenía una camiseta de una sola manga y la otra amarrada en el hombro, de color blanco con finas rayas negras, unas botas de cuero cafés, un short negro cubierto de una Tail Hem café, con algunos botones de metal al frente y claro una pañoleta roja doblada para que quedara como una banda en su cabeza.

-¿Sithick?- Pregunto curioso Gingka al escuchar ese nombre tan extraño.

-Sí, Sithick es uno de los mejores bladers que he conocido, claro eso sin mencionar su caligrafía, no entiendo cómo puede escribir tan tipo… bueno así como esta en la carta- Le respondió la chica de nuevo sin sorprenderse de la cara de decisión que había tomado aquel chico- Claro que existen muchos más bladers más poderosos y fuertes en especial a donde van a ir.

-Y por cierto quien eres, y como es que las personas de aquí no saben nada de esto- Le pregunto Kyouya.

- Zakiru Azurei aunque prefiero que me digan solo Zaki no por Zakiru, Y en cuanto a las personas se los iré explicando en el camino, no me es muy conveniente hablar aquí así que tendrían que esperar.

Sin decir nada los condujo por entre toda la gente tomando direcciones diferentes y confusas con cada paso, parecía que no tenían rumbo alguno hasta que de pronto su reflejo empezaba a desaparecer en medio de la gente al igual que ellos. Por decirlo asi terminaron en un lugar totalmente diferente al aeropuerto, era una pequeña isla en la cual no había ni rastro de vida humana, tan solo ellos.

-Este es el lugar que hablaba en la carta, aquí no parece haber nada- Pregunto Yu mirando a su alrededor.

-Por supuesto que no lo es, cabeza hueca, tan solo es una parada para ver si el inútil de mi primo logro traer a los demás- Respondió con frialdad sin siquiera dar la cara- Por cierto cambie de idea, no necesitan saber por qué las personas les respondían eso ya pronto lo verán.

De pronto una sombra apareció y con ella unos cuantos conocidos, Wang Hu Zhong y Excalibur, Delante de ellos un chico un tanto aterrador.

De piel blanca, con ojos azul claro, su pelo era totalmente negro sin brillo alguno y desordenado, de estatura mediana y con un aire de frialdad. Llevaba una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra de tela sobre esta larga hasta las rodillas, unos jeans negros y desgastados manchados de rojo sangre, unos zapatos de tela negros, también llevaba un collar de mascota morado con colmillos clavados en este dando la apariencia de púas y su mano derecha estaba cubierta de vendas manchada, su collar y la venda estaban manchadas de sangre seca.

-Bueno al parecer cumpliste con todo lo que te dijeron Zaki, bueno no me sorprende tu siempre cumples con todo- Dijo en tono burlón el chico de pelo negro.

-Si he cumplido, a ti que te importa Kurai, porque no mejor te vas a jugar con tu collar y tus brujerías por allá lejos de mí- Le respondió indiferentemente- Tengo cosas que hacer y me imagino que tu no debías hacer nada mas que traerlos aquí, bueno en tal caso yo les llevare tu vuelve a jugar con tu collarcito morado.

-Que tienes en contra del morado acaso no te gusta, bueno creo que no estas lista para entender mi magia así que qué tal si lo volvemos de color rojo- Inmediatamente el collar se volvió de un color rojo dejando algo impresionados a los demás- veo que quieres hacerlo verde si quieres y sigo viendo que le sigue el amarillo, pero yo quiero hacerlo azul así que volvámoslo de color morado de nuevo o de todos los colores del arcoíris y más- Con cada mención de color el collar obedecía y se convertía en cualquier color que le deseara claro que al final termino hablando con voz aterradora.

-Que está pasando aquí, acaso no íbamos a ir a otro lugar según nos dijiste- Le pregunto Tsubasa viendo la escena tan estúpida e infantil que estaba viendo…esos dos tratando de pegarse con las manos.

-He si es cierto, me desvíe un poquito es por aquí- Un rápido cambio de personalidad surgió de parte de la chica de ojos verdes al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no le importaba si hubieran sido personas que ella conocía pero esto ya era otra cosa, pelear infantilmente por una bobada en frente de personas a las cuales ni conocía y se suponía debía darles una buena imagen, así que sin decir nada ignoro a su "insoportable" primo y continuo caminado.

-Que fue eso, hace poco pensé que eran blades más serios que Kyoya ahora los veo como unos niños más infantiles que cualquiera-Les dijo algo extrañada Madoka.

-Si tienes razón antes Kurai parecía más serio y frio que cualquiera, ya no tanto- Le dijo Mei Mei igual- cuando lo conocimos ni siquiera nos dirija la mirada, y ahora solo parece… infantil.

* * *

**Dejen reviews, y si les gusto y bueno aun sigo aceptando OCs si les interesa pero aun asi continuare la historia lo mas rapido que pueda.  
**

**Y los OCs que hasta ahora tengo los hare aparecer en el siguiente.**

**-Como les parecio la historia.**

**-Les gusto la trama.**

**-Algo estupido lo de collar.**

**-lo debo cntinuar.**

**Y nada adios**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y listo, ya no voy a poder subir en un tiempo devido a examenes del estudio.  
**

**Pero bueno que se le va hacer, asi que sin nada mas est la perte tres.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Siguieron caminando por toda la costa de aquella despoblada isla sin rumbo específico, ya habían pasado horas o bueno así se sentía y seguían sin llegar a ningún lugar. Sin remedio alguno siguieron caminando a paso firme sin detenerse lo cual ya estaba siendo bastante agotador para todos, sin previo aviso la chica de pelo miel se detuvo en medio de la nada, unas siluetas se fueron formando a lo lejos cubiertas de una densa nube de polvo hasta que se disipo totalmente dejando ver a cuatro personas dos de estas totalmente desconocidas y las otras dos ya conocidas por Kyoya.

-Bueno Sithick cuanto ha pasado- Saludo alegremente la chica con la mano en alto.

Sithick era un chico pelirrojo, de ojos azules y piel blanca con algunas pecas. Llevaba una camisa blanca y un blazer negro sobre este, unos jeans y unos zapatos negros.

A su lado estaba una chica de piel blanca, pelo negro y de ojos marrones. Llevaba un polo verde con una chaqueta celeste y una falda roja, unas botas negras y un colgante con una figura de tiburón.

-Si bueno, los has traído verdad- Dijo la chica antes de poder dejar responder al pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto, claro que a alguien se le paso unos datos que escribir en la carta- La chica de pelo melado respondió con una nota de fastidio y una mirada indescifrable para el chico pelirrojo- Y veo que tú también cumpliste verdad Ana.

-Kyoya también fuiste elegido- Dijo Nile al dar una rápida mirada entre los demás.

-Si bueno muy bonito y demás ya luego van a poder saludarse y todo eso ahora si ya nos vamos y no, no caminaremos más, ya solo debemos ir hacia el agua- Dijo Zaki señalando el mar- Tan solo deben seguir a Sithick y no les pasara nada.

El tiempo había empeorado en nada desde que se detuvieron, las grises nubes cubrían todo el cielo como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desatar una fuerte tormenta, el frio viento azotaba con todas sus fuerzas los arboles causando que se movieran bruscamente, olas habían aumentado tanto hasta el punto de cubrir con una ligera capa de espuma los pies de los chicos. Así que con la duda de saber si debían confiar en las palabras de Zaki y para colmo Kurai les lanzaba una fulminante mirada de burlona y amenazante como si esperara que preguntaran algo, así que sin más remedio siguieron al pelirrojo, ya con el agua a las rodillas una densa niebla los empezó a cubrir quitándoles cualquier oportunidad de distinguir a nadie _"no deben de detenerse en ningún momento por más cosas que pasen porque si no tal vez y es posible que nunca salgan de aquí" _esa fue la única advertencia que les dieron y cualquiera estaría inseguro solo con esas simples palabras.

-Listo ya pueden parar aquí es- Dijo la chica peli negra al verlos que seguían caminando.

Era un tipo de pueblo con bonito aire de tranquilidad y las montañas y los árboles que allí habían lo hacían mejor, el cielo está despejado a diferencia de hacía unos segundos y no estaban mojados, siguieron por un sendero el cual los alejaba del pueblo hacia un lugar más alejado, habían cinco caminos cada uno con diferentes letreros:

_The firestorm_

_Wind riders – Hunters of high_

_Forsaken shadow – Power inside darkness_

_Burning crusade – Strength, courage, loyalty and a fire heart_

_Destroying elements – Control of fourth_

_Mystery– Unknown everywhere. _

Habían tomado el último camino el cual los llevo hasta una cabaña de madera de tamaño razonable, estaba ubicado en un claro aislada de todo.

-Bueno aquí es, así que espero que sea de su agrado y los necesitaremos en tres días para explicarles más a fondo lo que es the firestorm y también los demás equipos- Les dijo Sithick abriéndoles la puerta, tenía siempre sus cosas raras pero como cualquier otro lugar, al menos estaba limpio y ordenado- Y hasta aquí llego, ya me debo ir adiós.

-Si yo también debo irme, espero que siga allí el fantasma del lobo encadenado de hace 100 años - Se despidió Kurai causando una mirada de susto de parte de algunos chicos y las chicas- Solo bromeaba, pero enserio nadie ha estado aquí en mucho tiempo quien sabe que encontraran.

-También nos debemos ir- Les dijo Ana cerrando la puerta y dejándolos a su suerte.

Después de haber organizado todas sus cosas se habían dividido las dos habitaciones que habían, una para las chicas y en la otra los chicos.

-Bueno no es tan malo, pensaba que iba a ser un lugar peor- Les dijo Gingka.

-Tal vez pero no has visto lo que paso hoy, no me fio mucho de ellos, claro que ya estamos aquí de modo que no podemos hacer nada- Le dijo Dashan refiriéndose a como habían llegado.

-Que se le va a hacer, ya tocara conformarnos con esto y esperar.

* * *

**Listo aqui si se dieron cuenta puse a todos los equipos que les dije en el primes cap y habia otro nombre que se explicara mas adelante.  
**

**Recalco que aun acepto OCs pero como se me borro una cosa sasi que les doy esto de una vez:**

**Wind riders: lleno**

**forsaken shadow: 1 cupo.**

**Burning crusade: lleno.**

**Destroying elements: 2 cupos.**

**Y nada que les guste y opinen como les parecio o de lo que quieran.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tuve tiempo de hacer un pequeño cap asi todo rapidito para que quede clar, se suponia iba a ser mas largo pero lo dividire en dos o tres partes, no pondre nada en los caps que los marque por lo cual ustedes deberan saber cuales son los cap bonus por asi decirlo.  
**

**Pero esta mu sencillo de saber asi que aqui se los dejo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

_Whqhqfxhqwdtxhdtxlvrorplvwhulrhqfrqwududv_

Era de noche y todo yacía en silencio total, un chico de pelo verde claro había salido de su habitación, era Kenta, había bajado las escaleras sin fin alguno y fue en dirección a un pequeño montón de libros todos eran diferentes a lo que normalmente conocía y con nombres extraños.

"_Historia del firestorm"_

_"Rarezas y terrores de Sigaku"_

_"DARK SOULS" _

Había uno más el cual no tenía título, era solo un diario de pasta dura con portada color azul oscuro y una figura plateada en esta semejante a lo que debía ser un dragón, agarro ese libro para examinarlo en silencio en la sala, y a si fue solo que en medio del camino se había apoyado en una pared de la cual se desprendió el papel tapiz como si fuera polvo dando a conocer una bonita puerta roja con adornos de flores y relieves. Abrió la puerta lo más cuidadosamente posible para no hacer ruido. Unos amarillos se abrieron en la oscuridad del cuarto, seguidos por un murmullo escalofriante

_Qrfrqilhvhqhovxmhwrghixhjr_

Lentamente el chico dio unos pasos hacia atrás y cerró la puerta lo más rápido que podía, pero como siempre nos pasa al no querer hacer ruido al caminar nos terminamos tropezando con todo, causando un fuerte estruendo en toda la cabaña.

-Que fue eso- Rápidamente los demás bajaron a ver qué había ocurrido.

-Kenta estas bien- Dijo Gingka al ver que el chico en el piso y algunas cosas tiradas. Pero en especial la misteriosa puerta roja.

-De donde salió esa puerta- Pregunto el peli plateado al darse cuenta de aquella puerta- Y que estabas haciendo a estas horas afuera.

-Nada en especial, y en cuanto a la puerta, el papel tapiz solo se desprendió cuando la toque y se rompió.

-Bueno, pero porque las chicas no bajaron, no les parece algo extraño.

-Tal vez pero quien sabara- Les dio Chao xin tratando de despreocuparse de todo.

Cualquiera pensaría que no hubiera sido más que coincidencia y solo era una puerta más, pero esto solo había sido el comienzo de algo, algo desconocido y peligroso.

-0-0-0-0-0-

En dormitorio de las chicas, también habían oído el estruendo tan grande que se había producido y como estaban en un tipo de alcoba en lo más alto de la cabaña se podía oír todo incluso las conversaciones de cualquiera siempre que estarán en la cabaña. Pero la razón por la que no salieron fue por que escucharon otra cosa.

_qr frqilhv hq qdglh_

-Que fue eso- Pregunto mei mei al escuchar ese susurro.

-No tengo idea pero- Antes de que Sophie pudiera continuar se asomó a la ventana por la cual descubrió tres figuras extrañas alejándose de la cabaña- Quienes eras esos.

-Quien sabe- Dijo Madoka al asomarse también por la ventana triangular.

Una de las figuras se dio lentamente la vuelta dando a conocer un rostro cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, solo sus ojos e distinguían con el brillo de la luna los cuales se volvieron amarillos y voltearon en dirección a las chicas como si ya supiera que los observaban, un pequeño susurro apareció entre la cabeza de las chicas cuando estaba pronunciando algo como:

_Edalb ut ne euq sám adan ne seifnoc on_

Lugo se volvió y desapareció en las sombras seguido de los otros dos.

* * *

**Si quieren saber lo que dice los codigos se los voy a facilitar, ustedes deberan averiguarlos.**

**1) Codigo Cesar N.3**

**2) Codigo Cesar N.3**

**3) Codigo Cesar N.3**

**4) Letras invertidas**

**En el siguiente cap dare las respuestas de las encriptaciones.  
**

**-Cuales son los coidgos.**

**-Que fueron los ojos amarillos.**

**-Libro de Kenta.**

**-Como les parecio.**

**-Quieren mas de ste tipo de caps.**

**-Que les parecio.**

**Y si sigo aceptando OCs**


End file.
